HDL concentrations are higher in women than in men, one of the few lipoprotein differences between the two sexes. HDL concentrations are also very high in species resistant to atherosclerosis. The functions of HDL are only partially known. Study of Tangier disease offers unique opportunities for determining the structure and function of all lipoproteins.